


Музыкант

by Ruadh



Series: Слепая музыка [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин музыкант, который не имеет возможности видеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыкант

Его утро начинается всегда одинаково, со звонка будильника и шума из приоткрытого окна. Мимо проезжающие машины, шорох гравия под шинами, гудки, нервные крики людей, вот из чего состоит его утро. Он потягивается и тянется выключить будильник. А потом свешивает ноги с постели и шипит от того, что пол невозможно холодный, а он все никак не купит коврик для ног.  
Зато на голом полу четко слышны все звуки, не хочется их глушить. Семь шагов, и он доходит до тумбочки, отодвигает верхний ящик и берет свежее белье в руки. Полотенце, как всегда, ждет его в ванной, на своем месте. Он старается без нужды ничего не менять, чтобы не нарушить своего собственного спокойствия.  
А еще он никогда не надевает дома темные очки, в этом нет смысла, зачем слепому очки дома. Но, несмотря на это — бреется он всегда перед зеркалом, и никак иначе.   
Мерлин полон контрастов, так же, как и его маленькая квартирка на окраине Лондона, в разваливающемся доме. Старые деревянные панели поскрипывают, и весь дом как будто дышит, Мерлину нравится эта симфония звуков. Он щелкает пальцами, дополняя ее, и, улыбаясь, проходит на кухню, включает чайник, а, пока тот шумно нагревается, ищет в холодильнике вчерашнюю пиццу. Он редко готовит с утра, слишком долгий процесс, а ему уже нужно собираться и выходить, его ждут маленькие ученики.  
Когда Мерлин только приезжает в Лондон из глухой провинции, он теряется в этом городе. Много шума, много звуков, он поправляет очки и кутается в потертую куртку, и думает, что, наверное, это все же правильно, то, что он здесь. Правильнее и быть не может.   
Квартирку он находит не сразу, и некоторое время ночует прямо на улице, опасаясь в любой момент быть согнанным полицейскими. Денег не так много, и он экономит на всем, на чем можно сэкономить. Питается в общественной столовой, куда его приводят на третий день, и спит где-то неподалеку.   
В первые дни, когда он все-таки снимает жилье, он часто проводит время вне стен. Привыкнув к шуму улицы, он никак не может почувствовать себя спокойно в тишине своего жилища. Но проходит время, и он привыкает к тихому скрипу старых панелей, к негромким стонам деревянных ставней и даже к тому, что пол здесь неожиданно холодный и босиком по нему невозможно ходить.  
Первым делом он ищет работу. Но и тут его ждут сплошные неудачи. Он бродит по Ист-Энду, медленно, шаг за шагом исследуя незнакомую территорию, изучает дороги, дворы, слышит-видит все иначе, но не хуже, постепенно мифический Лондон принимает законченный вид, добавляются разные краски, становится понятнее, что к чему.   
Работа находит его неожиданно. Старый друг его матери, Гаюс, приводит его в одну из немногих музыкальных школ, садит за фортепиано, и Мерлин впервые после приезда счастливо улыбается, касаясь руками инструмента. Он проводит пальцами по клавишам, вспоминая нотную грамоту для слепых в их полузаброшенной школе, вспоминает свои первые шаги в музыке, с музыкой, и на душе в который раз становится спокойнее, когда он извлекает из старенького инструмента первый аккорд.  
Учить детей — это радость, и в тоже время это неизбывное горе. То, как они коверкают по незнанию музыку, то, как они издеваются над произведениями — это словами не передать, как больно. Мерлин кусает губы, но спокойно поправляет снова и снова, не кричит, не выходит из себя, а просто поправляет, направляет. Так же, как когда-то его первый учитель тихим спокойным голосом направлял неразумного, касался пальцами инструмента и заставлял его звучать правильно, так, как надо.  
Мерлин зарабатывает немного, денег едва хватает на оплату его квартирки и на еду. Куртка давно истрепалась, поэтому он ходит в старом пиджаке и немного мерзнет на улице.   
Но, как только дети расходятся по домам, он садится за старенькое фортепиано и начинает играть для себя. Аккорд за аккордом он рисует музыку лондонских улиц: парки, переходы, заброшенные дворы. Для него давно уже нет нот, есть только звучание, и каждый звук имеет свой цвет. Полотно получается ярким, вызывающим, как и весь Лондон, кажущийся со стороны чопорным и мрачным, на поверку выходит разукрашенным клоуном, то тут, то там отпускающим страшные шуточки.  
Мерлин играет так, как в первый раз, когда учитель отворачивается и все эти клавиши в кои-то веки только его, Мерлина. Он то ласково гладит их, то ударяет по ним, и отзвуки удара еще несколько секунд слышатся в воздухе.  
Ему нравится его работа, она отнимает у него время, которое он и так не знает, куда тратить. Ему нравится эта маленькая школа и дети, которые постепенно учатся слышать свою музыку. Гаюс приходит только однажды, похлопывает его по плечу, вспоминает мать Мерлина, стоит несколько секунд рядом:  
— Если потребуется помощь, я всегда помогу, Мерлин, — Гаюс сочувственно смотрит на парня, касается его руки, пытаясь поддержать.  
Но Мерлин этого не видит. Он слышит легкую грусть в голосе, чувствует какую-то неправильность во всем этом. Он буквально видит Гаюса, таким, какой он есть, грустный, уставший старик, который почему-то жалеет его. Но ему не надо жалости, он не болен, не при смерти, он справится, так или иначе.  
Мерлин кивает и улыбается светло и ярко, так, что ему самому, кажется, становится светлее. Только так. Гаюс вздыхает и уходит, а Мерлин еще несколько минут пытается понять, что это за вздох: отчаяния, жалости, сожаления, скорби? Он перебирает в уме тональности и цвета, раскладывает все это по полочкам — и улыбается. Его ведь не спрашивают, как он видит этот мир, а он не рассказывает, но не потому, что не хочет, а просто… не спрашивают.  
А мир красив, он яростный, яркий, живой и такой порывистый, как машины на светофорах, как собаки, несущиеся мимо. И все это врывается в него с самого утра, и он ловит губами, кожей, всем телом, — отзвуки жизни, впитывает краски звуков, и в его воображении раскрашиваются большие полотна, яркие, живые, дышащие. Для него шепот дома ярче восходящего солнца, скрип деревьев в парке — красивее заката. Но иногда он стоит на пирсе и смотрит вдаль, смотрит и вглядывается и, кажется, слышит, как шипит солнце, заходя за горизонт, и тогда его воображение рисует ему самый красивый закат, который только можно соткать — из шепота волн, шума прибоя и шипения заходящего солнца.  
С Гвен он знакомится случайно. Сидя на лавочке, он подкармливает голубей, и те, шелестя крыльями, слетаются к нему. Он улыбается и греется в лучах солнца, оно представляется ему каким-то теплым желтым шаром, ну, потому что от желтого всегда теплее, чем от других. Поэтому он улыбается, запрокинув голову и вслушиваясь в клекот голубей.  
Кто-то садится рядом, немного мрачный, смущенный и грустный. Мерлин чуть поворачивает голову в сторону присевшего. От него пахнет дождем и ветром, а еще чем-то вкусным, домашним, и чуть-чуть запахом цветов, и все это несколько интереснее того, к чему он привык за время работы с детьми и редких встреч с коллегами.   
— Извините, я вам мешаю? — голос явно женский — и надломленный, как сломанная ветром ветка на дереве. Они даже стонут почти одинаково, эта странная женщина и ветка. Мерлин так задумывается и уходит в свои мысли, что забывает ответить на вопрос. — Я скоро уйду, простите.  
Он выплывает из своих фантазий и качает головой. Улыбается, ярко, открыто, так, как нравится маме и детям.  
— Это ничего страшного, это лучше прогулки по лужам.  
— Ну да, наверное, — она вздыхает, и Мерлин ловит себя на желании протянуть ей руку.   
— После дождя солнце всегда такое яркое.  
— Солнце? Уже солнце, а я не заметила.  
Ее голос напевный, не лондонский диалект, точно, он прислушивается, ловит себя на идее сесть за фортепиано и начать играть. Подбирая звуковой ряд к новой знакомой, выстраивая ее образ, достраивая недостающее. Музыка бы лилась тяжело, тягуче даже, плавно и размеренно. Похожая на незнакомку рядом с ним.  
— Но стало теплей, — Мерлин ловит на себе лучики солнца и стягивает платок с шеи, подставляя ее ветру.  
— И правда, стало, — она, кажется, начинает улыбаться в ответ и трогает его за руку. — Меня зовут Гвен.  
Мерлин жмурится от удовольствия, но под его очками этого не видно.  
— А я Мерлин, — он смеется, заразительно, звонко и весело: от странности происходящего, от желания сесть и начать играть. Ему хорошо, настолько хорошо, что это чувство распирает его изнутри.  
— Наши мамы читали одну и ту же сказку, — она смеется в ответ и думает, ну, что-то, наверное, она думает, что-то светлое и хорошее, от чего в ее музыкальной ноте вдруг проскальзывает что-то глубинное, женское, то, чего не хватало в первоначальном звучании.  
Они сидят на лавочке, пара незнакомых людей, и улыбаются солнцу, ловят последние лучики тепла, и Гвен отшугивает голубей от своих ног. Мерлин хихикает и продолжает скармливать им булочку, прислушиваясь к воркованию. День кажется таким удачным и солнечным, что с этим невозможно справиться в одиночку.  
Она приглашает его на кофе, он поднимается, берется за свою трость и слышит слабый вскрик. Ну вот, еще одна жертва невнимательности на его счету, их таких много, жалостливых, смещенных, циничных, и все они разные, по-своему красивые, по-своему звучат. Для Мерлина все звучит по-своему.   
Он даже не вздрагивает, когда она подхватывает его под руку и тянет за собой.  
— Я знаю одно классное место, там хороший кофе.  
Мерлин послушно идет за ней, прислушивается, в голосе девушки нет жалости, легкое удивление и какое-то сожаление, но не эта разъедающая всех вокруг жалость. А еще он забывает ей сказать, что не пьет кофе с сахаром, но как-то поздно возмущаться, когда уже все на столе.  
Стол под его пальцами деревянный и какой-то весь изрезанный, потертый, он прослеживает особо глубокую царапину на столе пальцами и думает, как она тут могла оказаться. Кто ее начертил? Что она значит, чья это зарубка на память? А кофе здесь горчит и немного отдает какой-то приправой. Но Мерлин никак не может понять, какой именно. Гвен сидит рядом и постоянно что-то говорит, говорит, говорит, и это похоже на щебет птиц в стае, такой же многогранный разноголосый звук, когда цвета сливаются, распадаются на спектры, а потом снова сливаются, и так раз за разом, и все в одном предложении. Он не слушает фраз и то, что она пытается ему рассказать, он слушает интонации и складывает в уме мелодию, которую сыграет детям завтра с утра.  
— …я работаю там уже два года, и ничего, понимаешь, он даже не смотрит на меня, — в ее голосе скользит нотка обреченной грусти, и Мерлин выплывает из своей музыки и прислушивается к ее словам. — И нам нужен пианист, понимаешь, нужен, клиентов и так нет, так хоть музыка, живая музыка привлекла бы их. А он не соглашается.  
— Пианист? — Он не столько спрашивает у нее, сколько следует за музыкой ее голоса и повторяет знакомое слово.  
— Да, да, да, живая музыка, ну это, знаешь, лучше, чем его джазовые пластинки, — она машет руками у его лица, он слышит этот звук так же четко, как и ее голос.  
Тем же вечером придя домой, Мерлин первым делом заваривает себе кружку чая, настоящего, английского, он долго собирает деньги на то, чтобы позволить себе эту маленькую роскошь. Чай чуть горчит на языке, и это сбивает, наконец, сладость кофе, и Мерлин расслабляется. Мелденно пьет чай и думает о том, что завтра, уже завтра, он сыграет ту мелодию, которая крутится в голове после этой смешной Гвен. 

Его утра похожи друг на друга и в то же время разные. Звенит будильник, он просыпается, выключает его, но звуки за окном не повторяются, каждый раз новые шины, новые сигналы, чужие голоса. И только мелодия дома остается все такой же, немного измученной и печальной.  
Он медленно умывается, бреется перед зеркалом, проводит рукой по гладковыбритой щеке, чему-то усмехается, закрывает воду и идет на кухню. Ногам холодно, пол промерзший и пальцы чуть поджимаются при каждом шаге в попытке сохранить хоть какое-то тепло. Чайник тоже каждое утро звучит по-новому, и птицы не повторяются в своих песнях.   
Мерлин прислушивается, чутко улавливая шорох дождя за окном и то, как капли падают на листву деревьев, разбиваются и летят дальше, вниз, к земле. А еще под окном орет кот, протяжно и настойчиво, и Мерлин знает, что это кот одной из старушек с первого этажа, и она, видимо, в очередной раз прозевала момент, когда ее животинка сбежала. Он улыбается, каждый день для него уникален по-своему, и в этой уникальности каждый раз разная мелодия, и можно не повторяться, а только варьировать известные ему ноты.  
Он приходит в школу в отличном расположении духа. Долго мучается, объясняя одному из детей, почему нота должна звучать так, а не иначе. Потом помогает наиграть мелодию, которую дети должны выучить к следующему занятию. А потом наступает его время, время, когда он сам садится за старенькое фортепиано.  
И с первого аккорда он погружается туда, где есть только краски, чистый холст и новый человек, который привнес в его дни что-то совершенно новое. Музыка ложится тягучими стонущими нотами, обрисовывает Гвен, грустит за нее, грустит вместе с ней, смеется и плачет, и стонет от неизбежности, и снова смеется в переливах высоких нот, взмывает вверх, и опадает вниз с басами, и на плавном переходе кто-то встает за его спиной и кладет руку на спину. И Мерлин замирает от этого ощущения, и забывает дышать. А потом музыка заканчивается, и с последним аккордом рука исчезает, и он остается в небольшой комнате один. В тишине.  
И только тогда выдыхает.   
А потом делает вдох, а в груди что-то защемляется, что-то выходит из строя. И Мерлин никак не может понять, что же это.  
Весь оставшийся день он проводит в парке на лавочке, но больше не подкармливает голубей, а задумчиво перебирает пальцами нотные листы, которые не сможет даже прочитать. Но ему и не надо. А еще он думает, что хочет домашнее фортепиано, хочет перебирать пальцами клавиши по вечерам и слушать их звук, вслушиваться в шепотки старого инструмента и играть, играть, играть, и, может быть, снова почувствовать ту теплую руку на своей спине.  
Гвен снова присаживается рядом, все такая же печальная, наверное, у нее было самое обычное утро, без мелодий, без яркого голоса чужого кота. И она снова забывает улыбаться. Мерлин сидит рядом, вслушивается и мысленно составляет еще одну мелодию, еще одну маленькую увертюру к большой игре.  
— Он согласился на пианиста, — торжество в ее голосе приглушенно усталостью, но он все равно его улавливает, — дело за малым, найти того, кто согласится за такие гроши сесть за древнюю штуковину.  
Он улыбается, девушка ему нравится, она забавная, открытая и добрая, но не так, как это понимается обычно. Она просто живая. В меру циничная. В меру смешная. А еще она к нему прикасается, не с жалостью, а просто так, чтобы показать, что она здесь. Он улыбается ей.  
— Я согласился бы.  
— Ты играешь? Мерлин, так это же здорово! Идем, — она снова хватает его за руку, он еле-еле успевает зацепить свою трость, чтобы не дай бог не оставить ее на лавочке, и бредет за ней, спотыкаясь через шаг. Обычно он ходит по-другому, вслушиваясь в то, что его окружает, простукивает свою дорогу, прислушиваясь к тому, как она звучит. Но так, когда тебя кто-то тянет за руку, это странно. Его даже мама так не дергает за собой, предоставляя ему возможность проявить самостоятельность. Но Гвен торопится, они запрыгивают в лондонский автобус, и Мерлин с сомнением прислушивается к окружающим голосам, пытаясь понять, куда же они едут.   
— Не беспокойся, — он вздрагивает от ее голоса.  
— Что?   
— Не беспокойся, я тебя провожу обратно.  
Он слабо улыбается, раздумывая, не прогуляться ли ему потом до дома пешком, с другой стороны, не утащит ли она его на другой конец Лондона, откуда пешком он будет добираться ближайшие пару дней? Так, задумавшись, он и пропускает момент, когда она снова дергает его за руку. Черт, он даже не слышит названия улицы.  
И Гвен снова тащит его за собой, но на этот раз медленнее, они обходят какие-то баки, по которым Мерлин догадывается, что идут они не с парадного входа. На кухне этого заведения пахнет корицей, чуть-чуть перцем и чем-то вкусным. Но здесь они тоже не задерживаются.  
Гвен снова что-то тараторит, кому-то что-то объясняет, Мерлин не вслушивается в разговор, он ловит только отголоски звучания. У него уверенный голос, немного властный, а еще чуточку заинтересованный. И он упрям, определенно должен быть упрям, иначе Гвен не звучала бы так настороженно и в то же время так же упрямо. Они спорят, препираются, а Мерлин стоит рядом, в потертом пиджачке и старых джинсах, и думает, почему бы ему не пойти домой и не заварить себе того самого чая.  
Наконец разговор заканчивается. Мужчина подходит к Мерлину ближе, он стоит, опираясь на трость и, повернув голову в сторону подошедшего, готовится слушать.   
— Меня зовут Ланс, я — управляющий этого заведения, — он протягивает Мерлину руку, этот жест тот научился определять безошибочно.  
— А фортепиано у вас старое?   
А теперь мужчина, наверное, улыбается. В его компании удивительно легко и спокойно, он как-то светится в своем диапазоне и звучит таким уверенным аккордом, и в то же время — тяжелыми нотами чужих забот. Мерлин кусает губы, чтобы сдержать зуд в кончиках пальцев.  
— Ну да, наверное.  
А вот и нотка неуверенности, стала чище, зазвучала в голове Мерлина, и он улыбается.  
— А можно мне… к нему? — Ланс звучит в той же тональности, что и Гвен, чуть переплетается с ней, и в то же время он гораздо понятнее, спокойнее, он как морская тема, да. Точно. Прибой, шум, волны, набегающие на берег, и отступающие. И Ланс, как эти волны, отступает, но не уходит, вот оно, нота упрямства.  
Гвен снова хватает его за руку и осторожно ведет за собой, лавируя между столиками.   
— Фортепиано стоит на сцене, сцена в середине зала, раньше там стояли кадки с цветами, но это не дело, поэтому теперь тут вот и стоит фортепиано. Оно, кстати, черного цвета, если тебе интересно. И оно по-настоящему старое, боюсь, вообще рухлядь, но мы вызывали настройщика. Он говорит, что это хороший инструмент, но я не знаю… — она снова начинает что-то тараторить, но Мерлин уже не слушает, все, что было важного в ее словах, он уже уловил.  
Она наконец подводит его к инструменту и отходит немного в сторону, туда, куда подошел Ланс, который говорит шепотом, но его прекрасно слышно:  
— Гвен, он что, слепой?   
— Я тоже в первый раз не обратила внимания. Только потом заметила.  
— А он точно сможет играть? Ты хоть слышала, как он играет?   
— Нет, — Мерлин мысленно смеется и представляет, как девушка невозмутимо пожимает плечами.  
— Гвен.  
— Тихо ты.  
Мерлин проводит пальцами по крышке фортепиано, оно действительно старое, лак кое-где облупился, и раньше здесь были вензеля, но больше их нет, остались только следы. Он поднимает крышку и проводит рукой по клавишам, в голове уже крутится новая мелодия, та самая, которой звучит Ланс, о стул возле фортепиано он спотыкается, Гвен хихикает, Ланс хмыкает, а Мерлин подтягивает стул к себе и садится за фортепиано, сразу вспоминает все те разы, когда учитель говорил:  
— Держи спину прямо, — голос у учителя глубокий, и хриплый, он много курит, Мерлин это точно определяет по запаху, а иногда сигаретным дымом тянет из открытого окна, это местная шпана дымит, спрятавшись от чужих глаз.  
Он садится прямо и начинает играть, то самое, из чего складывается мелодия. Упрямый прибой звуков, штурмующий землю, снова и снова, повторяющимся ритмом, а потом резко вверх, обрывая все мыслимые и немыслимые движения. И следом перебор звуков, снова и снова, волной, упрямой волной, и снова вверх, и музыка захватывает его, кружит по залу, Ланс и Гвен остаются где-то на периферии, а Мерлин уже там, в своей музыке, и, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он снова почувствует ту самую теплую ладонь на своей спине.  
Музыка бьется прибоем в небольшом зале ресторанчика, который и называется «Blind music». Ланс стоит, затаив дыхание, и слушает, как, впрочем, и Гвен, и все те немногие посетители, что заскочили сюда перекусить после работы, и в тот вечер в маленьком зале рождается маленькое волшебство.  
Музыка оживает под чуткими пальцами своего слепого проводника.  
Так и получается, что Мерлин начинает играть в маленьком ресторанчике. Пару раз Гвен провожает его пешком до дома, оказывается, если прогуляться по дворам и через парк, это не так далеко. А Мерлину нравится гулять, чувствовать ветер вокруг, слушать, как город постепенно замирает и снова оживает. Мерлин буквально всей кожей чувствует, когда солнце заходит и становится темно на улице. Для него нет ночей и дней, есть просто солнце — или нет солнца. И эта простая арифметика кажется странной Гвен, которая привычно спорит с ним, а потом, поджав губы, уходит не через парк, а куда-то в другую сторону. Мерлин же садится на лавочку в парке, ту самую, на которой он когда-то встретил Гвен, и мечтательно улыбается.  
А что. Его мечты сбываются, он ведь хотел фортепиано, чтобы играть на нем по вечерам, и вот оно у него есть, именно такое, как он хочет, старое и чуть охрипшее. Но эти хрипловатые басы — это особый шарм к музыке. Они дополняют звучание чем-то таким, чему люди еще не придумали определений, чем-то душевным, наверное.

Вот и это утро у Мерлина выходит необычным. На улице слышен шелест дождя, но кот больше не орет, видимо, сегодня он не успевает вырваться из-под гиперопеки своей хозяйки. И будильник сегодня звучит глуше, или это только так кажется. Все закономерно, думается Мерлину, когда он в очередной раз морозит ноги на холодном полу.   
Нет, у него есть деньги, немного, с тех пор как он подрабатывает в ресторанчике, и Ланс платит ему зарплату и какой-то смешной процент с посетителей, Мерлин уже успевает обзавестись приличными джинсами и несколькими рубашками, не высшего качества, зато плотными. Но купить тапочки он так и не может, впрочем, менять жилье, как его ни уговаривает Ланс, он тоже не хочет. Он привык к скрипу деревянных ставней и старых панелей, ему нравится, что пол холодный, это сразу пробуждает его для нового дня, а еще ему нравится этот смешной соседский кот, который надрывно орет, если ему удается удрать на улицу.  
А еще ему нравится проводить вечера в компании фортепиано. Он играет импровизации, иногда классиков, иногда просто перебирает клавши, ища самый лучший звук. А может просто прийти с улицы после грозы, и сыграть ее — эту грозу, яростную, буйную, рвущуюся куда-то, куда и сама не понимает, и клавиши послушно извлекают штормовой рев, шелест ветерка, или же яростное стаккато дождя, в зале неизменно затихают разговоры, и к нему прислушиваются. Это ему рассказывает Гвен. А он каждый раз ищет ту самую мелодию, которая вернет ему что-то потерянное, что-то, без чего ему не так уютно, как раньше. Он перебирает людей, их звучание, раз за разом, и ищет то самое, единственное.   
А день и правда странный, дождливо и серо все вокруг, и прохожие становятся тише, а дети шлепают по лужам и смеются. И это какие-то контрастные изображения в голове, Мерлин никак не может поймать общее настроение города, и люди вокруг, как назло, то ли рады дождям, то ли грустны от своих мыслей. Он растерянно барабанит по закрытой крышке школьного фортепиано, дети сегодня его и радуют и огорчают, они как будто задаются целью посмотреть, что в нем, и выворачивают музыку под невероятными углами, и Мерлин никак не может это ухватить. Что-то постоянно от него ускользает.  
Вечер начинается с опоздания на работу, Мерлин входит в ресторанчик, кутаясь в свою куртку, он немного промок и замерз, но это ничего. Трость он всегда сдает в гардероб, чтобы она не потерялась где-то в зале, ему это кажется неудобным, но Гвен настаивает, а спорить с Гвен себе дороже.  
В последнее время Мерлин понимает, почему Ланс с ней не встречается. Иногда они болтают с ним ни о чем и обо всем. Ланс вспоминает кого-то, кого не называет по имени, а Мерлин не спрашивает, ему интересно хотя бы услышать имя. Оно должно прозвучать как-то по-особому, очень по-особому, потому что по-другому просто не может быть. Голоса — это музыка, музыка — это краски в его мире, краски, которыми он рисует свои портреты и холсты.  
Сегодняшний вечер не исключение, сегодня он играет о детях, играет пронзительно, с переливами и внезапными переходами, ему нравится с ними возиться, ему нравится, как они звучат. Громко, ясно, чисто, до звонких колокольчиков в церкви. Он улыбается и играет о них, создает композицию и дополняет ее звучанием дождя, гулом машин, шелестом деревьев. А еще есть шаги по воде, звонкий смех и игра в салочки, и он сам готов смеяться, настолько легко становится на душе, вместе с музыкой уходит странность этого дня.   
А в зале ресторанчика какие-то новые звучания, новые люди каждый день, кто-то приходит и во второй раз, у кого-то входит в привычку ужинать именно здесь. А кто-то просто прячется от дождя. Мерлин привыкает к этим звукам, к новым мелодиям и к фортепиано по вечерам. Привыкает к прогулкам, к лондонской непогоде и к солнцу, которое осенью появляется все реже и реже, но все еще балует его своим присутствием и отголосками тепла.  
Мерлин иногда опаздывает из-за своих прогулок, и тогда Гвен ловит его на входе и, что-то ворча, тащит за собой. В зале что-то изменилось, какие-то другие люди, кто-то приходит, кто-то уходит, Мерлин пытается вырвать руку у Гвен, спотыкается о неудачно поставленный столик у бара и доходит до фортепиано. Сегодня мелодия ложится сама собой, без ассоциаций, она играется для кого-то, кого Мерлин еще не знает, но хочет узнать. Он играет как в первый раз, голая импровизация, новые ноты, новый образ. Чистый холст. Он играет, и все рушится внутри, все, что строилось годами, падает за один вечер. И это падение в бездну длится и длится, а музыка все рвется изнутри и окутывает в своем гипнотическом танце посетителей. Мерлин кусает губы и падает в бездну вместе со всеми, а потом вырывается и рвется наверх, туда, к свету, к солнцу. Из пепла черного отчаяния, как возрождающийся феникс, символ благополучия. Золото-красная птица взмывает вверх и загорается на небосклоне вместо солнца. И греет, греет их всех, до единого. И Мерлин понимает, кажется, это то, именно то, да, именно так. И он почти готов ощутить на спине теплую руку, но мелодия обрывается, и Мерлин расстроено хлопает крышкой фортепиано. Видимо, не сегодня.  
А на следующий день Гвен тащит его с собой на собеседование в какой-то крутой претенциозный ресторанчик, Мерлин чувствует себя не слишком уютно в этих звуках, которые больше похожи на стаю жадных шакалов, чем на что-то еще. Шепотки, ехидные замечания, презрение, все это вышибает его из колеи, и он расстроено мнется в фойе, ожидая, когда вернется Гвен. Он зажимает трость в руках, нервничает все сильнее и, в конце концов, не выдерживает и делает шаг вперед, тут же споткнувшись и уткнувшись кому-то в спину, и, пока он пытается отстраниться, ему в голову приходит мысль о том, что вот этот человек очень похож на феникса, того самого феникса, которого Мерлин играет по вечерам, уже некоторое время, и все никак не может найти правильную тональность.  
— Простите, — он готовится выслушать поток нелестных замечаний, но Гвен вцепляется в него и утаскивает за собой, и от этого как-то неуютно. Но Мерлин слабо себе представляет, как отсюда можно добраться до его дома, поэтому позволяет девушке собой помыкать.  
Мерлин чувствует небывалый подъем сил и готов играть, разминает пальцы, сидя на стуле у фортепиано, когда кто-то из посетителей обращается к нему с просьбой что-то сыграть, шелестит страницами, что-то доказывает:  
— Ты должен это сыграть, посмотри сюда, да нет, посмотри же! — Мерлин поворачивает голову на звук голоса, звучание какое-то странное, напряженное, чуть-чуть неровное, и нервы, сплошные нервы, да и только.  
— Но… — он краснеет, как всегда, когда не уверен, как поступить, у этого человека своя мелодия, но Мерлин не слышит ее, он сосредоточен на том, как вырвать пальцы из крепкой хватки незнакомца. А тот что-то доказывает, кричит, зовет и так далее.  
А потом становится тепло, как будто та самая рука ложится ему на спину и осторожно поглаживает, ощущения такие яркие, одна рука сменяется другой, и спокойный ровный голос говорит что-то, но Мерлин совершенно не слушает, он захвачен этой музыкой, уверенной, светлой, золотистой, да много какой. Захвачен настолько, что даже не замечает, как рука пропадает, а голос затихает.  
У него внутри все звучит и бьется, рвется на маленькие кусочки от нехватки дыхания. А музыка набирает обороты. И Мерлин впервые играет не для кого-то в своем воображении, а для него, для него одного. Беспрерывно, с первых аккордов новой мелодии. Он играет маленький гимн выигранной войне. Играет о победе золотого над красным. О возвышении. И музыка бьется в маленьком помещении, рвется наружу, хочет пройтись по всему Лондону, но ее не пускают стены, и она новой волной вырывается из-под пальцев музыканта, и бьется в стекла, в двери, вышибает дух. И расправляет крылья. И снова начинает биться, пытаясь вырваться. Как тот самый дракон, что рвет и мечет, защищается, защищает, и ему мало места, ему мало неба, ему нужно все. Не половину, всего, много!  
Вечер заканчивается внезапно, Мерлин сам не замечает, как это происходит. В его ушах все еще бьется последний аккорд, а Гвен уже тянет его домой. И сегодня Мерлин решает прогуляться, постукивает тростью по мостовой, в Лондоне идут дожди, он без зонта, и, вполне возможно, завтра с утра будет болеть голова и ломить все тело, и он дойдет до аптеки, купит что-то от жара и, может, от кашля, и будет спать весь день. Но сегодня ему как никогда хочется прогуляться и подумать. О теплой руке, которая стала вдруг реальной, о том, что весь вечер у него проходит в тумане, и перед глазами много алого и золотого. И эти ассоциации сплетаются с нотками уверенной властности чужого голоса.  
Мерлин никогда не жалеет о том, что видит иначе, поправляет темные очки на носу и сжимает трость крепче. Ему иногда кажется, что это люди, наоборот, несчастны тем, что ограничены своими глазами. Но впервые на его памяти он встречается с желанием посмотреть глазами, увидеть то, что может только представить и вообразить по словам Гвен.   
А девушка идет рядом и все говорит и говорит, о том, что происходит, о том, что это их постоянный клиент, о том, что у него, видимо, много денег, и выглядит он так уверенно и богато, и вообще. Но Мерлин, честно говоря, не слушает, ему хочется посмотреть самому, прикоснуться, прислушаться к дыханию и держать эту руку в своих руках, не выпуская. И, может быть, он услышит что-то такое, что расскажет ему, кто такой этот человек.   
Он не знает ни имени, ни звания, только тепло руки и пару фраз, сказанных не ему.   
Музыка, звучащая в нем весь вечер, наконец, заканчивается, и наваливается реальность. А в реальности все звуки померкли, стали вялыми, мрачными, нет гомона птиц и криков детей, нет звонкого смеха, остались лишь тяжелые капли дождя, что разбиваются о дорогу и шелестят в листве, остался робкий лепет Гвен о том, что он, скорее всего, простынет, и еще осталось ощущение того, что он что-то упускает, пусть и не понимает этого сам.  
В квартире все так же, как и с утра, он проходит внутрь, не включая свет, вымотанный, усталый, и валится на постель. Об этом он пожалеет уже на утро, но нет сил на то, чтобы стянуть промокшую одежду, нет сил даже на то, чтобы завернуться в покрывало. Он закрывает глаза и проваливается в полудрему, в которой в небе кружит золотая птица, все кружит и кружит, а небо красное и реет как флаг, и Мерлин никак не может понять, что это. Красное небо, золотые птицы. И просыпается он от мысли, что это не феникс. Не феникс восстает из пепла и поднимается ввысь. Это дракон.  
Он все-таки стягивает с себя куртку и заворачивается во влажное покрывало. Укрывается с головой и, закрыв глаза, снова смотрит на золотого дракона на красном фоне. И постепенно засыпает, успокоенный мыслью, что теперь этот сон будет защищать его.  
А потом Мерлин пару дней болеет, и не выходит из дома, только если до аптеки. А в вечер выздоровления он морально готов почти ко всему, но он снова спотыкается на ровном месте, и, чертыхаясь, вваливается в ресторанчик. Стив, тот самый гардеробщик, которому он сдает свою трость, спокойно спрашивает, все ли с ним в порядке, и Мерлин понимает, что нет, но это уже не имеет значения.  
Гвен снова хватает его за руку, он по старой привычке спотыкается о все тот же столик, Гвен шикает и говорит:  
— Видимо, даже если столика тут не будет, ты будешь спотыкаться по памяти, — голос у нее веселый, со звонкими колокольчиками внутри, и Мерлин улыбается в ответ.  
— Он здесь? — Он боится знать ответ, очень боится, но хочет.   
— Ты о ком?  
— О посетителе, — Мерлин впервые задумывается, как же его описать, — ну о том, кто помог тогда.  
— Да, он здесь.  
Три простых слова, а сколько спокойствия они в себе несут. И Мерлин снова думает о том, что да, таки золотой дракон его точно хранит, раз он здесь.  
И мелодия выходит плавной, немного печальной и невозможно теплой, до боли в груди нежной и ласковой, она плавно окутывает все помещение, ложится на плечи и защищает от всего того, что крутится в голове. Мерлин настолько в ней, там, в этой мелодии, что забывает подчас вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Его захватывает это состояние эйфории, когда ты можешь все. Он переплетает аккорды и касается ими каждого, кто сидит в маленьком зале. Лаская, проводит по их волосам, может, касается плеч, шеи, рук, и обнимает. Обнимает каждого своей музыкой. И фортепиано тихонько ластится и тоже требует нежности, без буйства красок.  
Мерлин кусает губы, когда заканчивает играть. Он просто сидит и не знает, что дальше, что делать дальше, он заканчивается вместе со своей музыкой и не мастер говорить, но нужно что-то сказать. Когда подходит Гвен, чтобы провести его обратно, он все еще думает — и решает, что делать.  
— Проведи меня к нему, — голос у него тихий и не слишком уверенный, но зачем отказываться от того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться подойти ближе.  
Она осторожно подводит его к столику светловолосого — так она говорила — незнакомца и отходит, чтобы принять новый заказ. Мерлин смущается и краснеет, касается пальцами столешницы, проводит по ней, выискивая сколы или трещинки.  
— Спасибо, — его запоздалые слова звучат дико даже для него, но этот человек, сидящий напротив него, — все в нем говорит о том, что слова сейчас самые верные.   
— Простите? — голос звучит настороженно и немного удивленно, Мерлину хочется потрогать рот, который умеет передавать так много разной информации. Прикоснуться к шее, чтобы почувствовать вибрацию каждого слова. Ему хочется слушать музыку, которую издает этот человек, и эту музыку хочется сыграть.   
Если его сейчас спросить о том, что он чувствует, то он скажет что-то про эйфорию и много-много тепла. Солнечного яркого тепла, того самого, которого ему так не хватает в его темноте.   
— За то, что помогли, — его тянет к этому солнцу, к золотым искоркам слов, дыхания, движения. Ему кажется невозможным мерзнуть где-то в пустоте дальше, а еще у него в голове снова звучит музыка, про тот самый красный, побежденный золотым.   
— Так поступил бы каждый, — слова окрашены в темно-красные тона, насыщенные, тяжелые, они падают маленьким камнепадом на уже растаявшего Мерлина, но он не реагирует. Перед его глазами вспыхивают искорки дыхания, уверенных движений, гордой осанки, он уверен, что осанка у этого человека именно гордая.  
— Меня зовут Мерлин, — он обходит стол аккуратно, боясь потревожить остальных посетителей, и кладет ему руки на шею, касаясь кожи. И перед его глазами — целый хоровод теплых звуков, мягких вздохов и легких мыслей. Мерлин сегодня позволяет себе запоминать даже самые мелкие детальки, то, как он напрягается под его руками, как в его гармоничную музыку вливается дисгармония от легкого испуга и недоумения. И то, как человек чуть расслабляется от поглаживания, а потом Мерлин уходит, чтобы подумать, чтобы снова переварить все то, что случилось.  
В его мире так много разных красок, но он до сих пор не смог подобрать той единственной, которая опишет все чувства сразу. Весь этот хор нестройных нот в голове, которые рвутся из него и хотят жить отдельной жизнью, там, где светит их солнце.  
У Мерлина так иногда бывает. Какой-то человек становится его солнцем, его музыкой, до тех пор, пока не начинается какофония звуков, и отношения не заканчиваются. Ему нравится слушать чужое дыхание в тишине, прикасаться к коже и слышать этот легкий шорох своих же собственных рук. Иногда ему нравится посреди ночи садиться возле окна и смотреть в ночь, туда, где раздаются загадочные шепотки ветра и странные шаги поздних прохожих. Ему нравится то, как звучит Лондон, как он шумит и греется в лучах солнца, как он прячется от дождей и кутается в туманы, ему нравится запах воды и влажность, несмотря на то, что у него отчаянно вьются волосы от этого.  
Ему нравится находить что-то новое в жизни, и слушать это новое, узнавать, а потом играть об этом всем, кто захочет его послушать.  
Наверное, поэтому он подходит к нему, именно поэтому. Что-то новое с красным и золотым, что-то, чего у него никогда не было. Его дракон, такой невозможно яркий, теплый, и под руками неожиданно нежный. Мерлин бредет домой и раздумывает по дороге о том, что все случайности для него не случайны. И все ведут куда-то, где его еще не было. Это интересно, это подарит ему новые мелодии — на старом фортепиано. И, может быть, он научит детей слушать эти мелодии так же, как это делает он.   
И ему отчаянно хочется музыки, много музыки про его дракона. Про золото, битву с красным, и раз за разом ничья. И кажется, что золото даже не против переплестись с красным, объять необъятное. Покориться своим чувствам, отдаться им, а потом запылать с новой силой и подняться на бой снова. И так изо дня в день. Сражаться, выигрывать, проигрывать, сдаваться и подниматься обратно. Картинки в голове Мерлина похожи на какое-то слайд-шоу, не иначе, он улыбается, легко и весело, так, как улыбаются дети, когда видят, как солнце отражается в луже. Ведь даже отраженный свет несет радость, пусть в нем уже нет тепла. Так и у Мерлина, его мысли несут ему радость, даже если пока он не чувствует того тепла, что рождается в нем рядом с драконом.  
Его утра, как всегда, мешаются между собой, будильник звучит неразборчиво, и Мерлин с трудом заставляет себя подняться с постели. Его ждут дети и их музыкальные познания. Он уже предвкушает момент, когда наиграет им новую мелодию, и они снова будут весело хихикать над ним. Дети — это маленькие солнышки, но не его мира.  
Он ловит себя на странном сравнении незнакомого человека, нет, уже дракона, с солнцем своего мира, и понимает, что да, он все делает правильно. Дракон — действительно солнце его мира. Он ощущается в этом амплуа очень правильно и на своем месте, а Мерлин не привык придумывать себе оправдания.  
Вечер все не приходит, а ведь Мерлин ждет его, как никогда. Он медленно идет в сторону ресторанчика, прислушивается к прохожим, улыбается в ответ, потому что Лондон просит, чтобы ему улыбались. Отчаявшись, он просит об этом громко, через гуки машин, ропот людей, топот чьих-то каблучков. Раздраженное шипение какого-то кота — это тоже просьба, просьба остановиться, улыбнуться, задуматься о себе, о бесконечном себе. И Мерлин улыбается, ярко, светло, радостно, потому что ему нравится это, нравится слушать, как жизнь бродит вокруг, как тянется к нему, ластится и просится, чтобы он ее поглаживал.   
Мерлин вздрагивает, когда его касается знакомая рука. Касается и никуда не пропадает, и только спустя минутку Мерлин понимает, что это не блажь его фантазий и не шутки подсознания, и пальцы, поглаживающие запястья, — они самые настоящие. И дыхание рядом то самое, с искорками, и тепло внутри тоже от него, от них всех, вместе взятых. Он стоит, замерев, и прислушивается, ощущает, как его окутывает музыка этого человека, как ему становится теплее рядом с ним, и Мерлин расслабляется.   
Да, они все-таки созвучны, идеальные половины двух разных мелодий. День и ночь одного мира. Или как там это еще могут назвать поэты. Мерлин улыбается от счастья, что переполняет его изнутри, улыбается и чуть не пропускает важное, то самое, с чего начинается их общая музыка:  
— Меня зовут Артур, я не представился тебе вчера, — Мерлин кивает и придвигается ближе, на улице ветер, а куртка тонкая, и другую он еще не скоро станет покупать.  
Но это ничего, это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, какая музыка звучит в имени Артура, теперь только Артура, все равно, как там дальше, потому что ярко, сильно, невыносимо жарко от одного имени. Мерлина подталкивают в сторону входа, и он послушно идет в ресторанчик, сегодня он будет играть для него, только для него. Сыграет общую мелодию, приведет пару штрихов, чтобы заканчивать ее постепенно, узнавать его звучание и вносить свои коррективы.  
Он садится за фортепиано, выпрямляется и задумчиво кусает губы, а потом открывает крышку и проводит руками по клавишам, начиная рисовать и достраивать свое счастье, свою нежность. Он с первых звуков захвачен в плен своего мира и втягивает в него всех вокруг. Кружит их как осенний ветер опавшие листья, то вздымает высоко вверх, то бережно опускает назад. И переплетает нежность с красным безумием страсти, и клавиши, послушные его воле, рисуют новый узор, расчерчивают алое полотно золотистыми линиями и ставят точки там, где раньше были вопросы. И в мыслях Мерлина уже давно все решено, его осторожное начало — как медленный разговор, с вопросами и ответами, быстрый ритм — переход к уже отвеченному, и росчерки ало-золотого, как решенное дело.  
Он улыбается своим мыслям, теплому вечеру в замкнутом помещении, фортепиано, которое говорит за него, он улыбается всем и никому, потому что то, что он видит, не видит больше никто. Кто-то замирает, не дышит, забывает глотнуть, а Мерлин забывает себя в своей музыке, в золотистых линиях и красных всполохах.   
Для него имя Артур звучит как удар ножа, как бой, война, победа без поражений, как выстрел, шаг вперед без права шагнуть назад. И звуки этого имени он переплетает с плавным звучанием имени своего. И алые всполохи прочерчиваются чем-то синим, ясным, спокойным, а потом росчерк золотого, и синий покорно ложится на самое дно, замирает, и ждет своей очереди. А потом мелодия снова расчерчивается алым, и так, чередуясь, как будто играя в салочки, они гоняются и гоняются друг за другом — эти странные цвета в его голове. Как ветер за опавшим листом — нагоняет и снова выпускает, так и музыка: то захватывает с головой, то позволяет дышать. И он весь в ней, в своей музыке. Последний аккорд, как точка, без права на обжалование. Он сделает больше, если потребуется намного больше, потому что он уже хочет прислушиваться к музыке, которая есть в Артуре, хочет разрисовать свой мир его красками, посмотреть на него ближе.  
Гвен подводит его к столику Артура по окончании выступления, и тот берет его за руку, и вот оно возвращается снова. Это ощущение счастья. Пугающее по своей величине. И он немного смущается, идя следом за Артуром, и кусает губы, пока тот забирает его трость.   
Он нерешительно замирает у входа в ресторан, в общем-то, он не знает, это, наверное, приступ робости, а может, чего-то другого. Но ему нестерпимо хочется хотя бы чуть-чуть остановиться, получить хотя бы долю той уверенности, что звучит в его мелодиях.   
— Ты не находишь, что сбегать уже поздно? — в голосе Артура чувствуется упрек, и Мерлин не знает, как он будет объяснять то, что чувствует. Наверное, как обычно, он просто спросит главное, самое странное из всего, что ему приходится спрашивать у тех, кто ему дорог.  
— А может, в самый раз, — ему отчаянно страшно, он только теперь думает о том, что Артур, он ведь нормальный. Он ведь самый что ни на есть нормальный парень, и вряд ли, нет, ну в самом деле, вряд ли Мерлин похож на несчастную, но прекрасную побирушку Золушку, если только тыкву, да-да, ту самую, что растоптали в попытке догнать кого-то прекрасного, вдруг? — может, ты уже понял, что калека тебе не нужен, и мне пора растворяться, как тыкве из сказки «Золушка». Вот была роскошная карета, и вот уже незаметная тыква.  
Артур смеется. Он очень заразительно смеется, и прикасается к нему снова, прижимает к себе, буквально окутывая собой его. И Мерлин успокаивается. Ну ладно, может быть, на секундочку и можно представить, что он — та самая Золушка, его вроде не собираются топтать.  
— Тыква лучше кареты, тыкву я смогу утащить в свой замок.  
— А замок у тебя не как у Синей Бороды? — Мерлину приходит в голову, что он совершенно точно ничего не знает об Артуре, вообще нисколечко, но зато он знает, как тот звучит, и что смех у него не колокольчиком, а с легкой хрипотцой и золотыми всполохами. Или эти всполохи теперь будут перед глазами Мерлина всегда? Интересно, а от счастья возможно умереть? От огромного внутреннего счастья.   
— Нет, Мерлин, у меня даже нет подвалов.  
— И как ты наказываешь неугодных?  
— Лишаю их зарплаты.  
— О боже, мне тогда не на что будет жить!  
Ему хочется шутить и смеяться, и снова сыграть, что-нибудь этакое, с хрипотцой и смехом Арура вперемешку, хочется почувствовать все и сразу. Его голос, глубокий, мужской, без раздражающих высоких ноток, его дыхание, то замирающее, то срывающееся с губ легкими вздохами. Хочется знать больше, как можно больше, чтобы изобразить картину полной, законченной, и Мерлин не знает, с чего начать.  
Они отправляются гулять пешком, и это тоже весело. Артур не отдает ему трость и ловит его каждый раз, когда сам же не уследит за дорогой и Мерлином одновременно. Ловит, прикасается, и, кажется, в эти минутки Мерлин ловит отзвуки чего-то будущего, чего-то, чего он еще ни разу не создавал. Ему и страшно и хорошо одновременно. Он ловит себя на противоречивых контрастах, на том, что город звучит созвучно Артуру, как будто прислушивается к его мнению. Еще даже шлепанье ног по лужам звучит по-другому. И Мерлин все это впитывает, и что-то рассказывает, взмахивает руками, ловит губами ветер, впитывает весь вечер, разговоры, звучание голоса. Спокойствие и тишина, и в тоже время скрытая ярость, сила, и огонь. Да-да, глубинный, неугасаемый огонь, вот что он еще видит в Артуре, и это, наверное, больше того, что он смог рассмотреть бы глазами.   
Они говорят обо всем, об экономике, о политике, о зарплатах, о чем-то еще, пьют кофе из старбакса, Мерлин никогда не пьет кофе на ночь, но не может удержаться. Обжигается, и все равно пьет его, улавливает слабый запах Артура на стаканчике, и улыбается. Не может перестать улыбаться.   
Целоваться, стоя у свое подъезда, — это как зайти в холодную воду зимой, хорошо настолько, что перехватывает дыхание. И Мерлин слизывает вкус губ Артура языком, ловит нотки кофе, недавно выпитого, и еще чего-то, наверное, вкус самого Артура. Дышит ему в губы, обнимает, и не хочет выпускать из рук. Не хочет, но должен, потому что у них будет еще и завтра, и еще много завтра. А пока у него в груди слишком много даже для него, для его музыки, да для всего мира слишком много внутри этого счастья, золотистого с алыми всполохами. И Мерлин уходит домой, оставляя его под окнами своего старенького дома, уходит, чтобы прикасаться пальцами к своим губам, вспоминая их поцелуи.   
Чтобы весь следующий день провести в мечтах о новой встрече, о сплетенных вместе руках, о музыке, что так созвучна его собственной. Мерлин играет на вдохновении, раз за разом, про дракона, про его войны, про его победы и про его дом. В котором горит огонь, горит и не гаснет, потому что этот огонь зажег сам дракон, и теперь возвращается к нему назад, всегда, каждый день. И музыка то бьется в окно, пытаясь сбежать на улицу, то замирает и ластится к рукам, ложится у ног, а потом снова вздымается вверх, к окну, и ее не удержать, она рвется и рвется туда, на свободу, а потом послушно останавливается и переливами сходит на нет. И в переплетении цветов и красок она яркой звездой бьется в маленьком мире — государственной школы, что стоит на одной из окраин Лондона.  
Вечер не обещает ничего сверхъестественного — до тех пор, пока Артур не говорит:  
— Я купил фортепиано, черное и старое.  
— Хочешь, я научу тебя играть вальс в две руки?   
И это так правильно, попытаться сыграть музыку на двоих в две руки. И руки Артура так ярко представляются Мерлину на клавишах знакомого фортепиано, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и будет слышно их звучание.  
А потом целых два дня Мерлин ждет, когда его персональное солнце придет к нему. Когда все снова зазвучит гармонично, а пока он играет на фортепиано, и хрипловатые басы плачут за него, рвут на части сознание и оставляют щемящую пустоту там, где до этого светило солнце. Дни тянутся медленно и как-то лениво, звуков много, они вьются вокруг Мерлина, стучатся к нему в окно по утрам в виде дождя, кричат противным голосом несчастного кота, намокшего под окном. Мерлин вслушивается, настраивается, играет что-то печальное, грустное, что-то до невозможности нежное, так, что щемит в груди и пропадает дыхание. И каждый последующий вдох дается все труднее, потому что на глаза наворачиваются внезапные слезы, взявшиеся из ниоткуда. Мерлин играет, не прерываясь, пальцы немного подрагивают, и он часто-часто моргает, но слезы все равно текут по щекам.  
От музыки пронзительно больно, он кусает губы и отчаянно скучает без тепла, без рук, которые согревают что-то внутри. Что-то такое, без чего трудно сейчас вдохнуть. Мерлин играет, и весь окружающий мир кутается в пелерину его отчаяния и тоски, и музыка скользит плавным хороводом по мыслям и чаяниям людей. Они грустят вместе с ним, возносятся к небесам и падают в черную бездну. Хождение по краю, тонкому краю острого лезвия, с чувствами, с болью, с нерастраченной нежностью.   
Вечер, когда Артур возвращается, наполняется для Мерлина смыслом, о том, что он здесь, ему мимоходом шепчет Гвен, и в груди у него замирает сердце, а потом начинает отбивать отчаянный радостный ритм.  
Он садится за фортепиано, и руки чуть-чуть подрагивают от волнения, он поправляет очки на носу и тихонько выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться.  
С первых аккордов — это призыв, глубокий, страстный, захватывающий призыв. Это хриплые стоны, переплетение тел, звуков, рук и ног, это сродни занятию сексом. Когда невозможно удержаться. Когда от возбуждения стонешь, кричишь, просишь продолжения. И музыка жаркая, полная смысла, срасти, обещаний, она льнет, ласкает, ластится, просит и требует. И звуки похожи на танго, страстное танго на двоих.   
Он играет с закрытыми глазами, сам не понимает, почему так, но в голове у него сплетается синий с золотым, сплетаются так, что даже мысленно их не разделить. И они изгибаются в такт музыке, снова и снова меняя узоры. Он кусает губы на последнем аккорде, медленно опускает крышку фортепиано и ждет, замерев.  
В зале раздаются аплодисменты, кто-то кричит о продолжении, кто-то срочно делает заказ. Мерлин прислушивается к этому гомону, постепенно расслабляясь, отпуская от себя то напряжение, что преследовало его все это время.  
Гвен подводит его к Артуру, и Мерлин не выдерживает, улыбается счастливо, ярко, улыбается так, что чувствует и сам, что весь светится. Пальцы Артура касаются его губ, и ему очень хочется провести по ним языком или просто поцеловать, но касание так мимолетно, что он не успевает выбрать что-то одно.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл для меня, только для меня.  
Мерлин кивает, он и сам хочет играть для него, только для него. Он хочет раскрыть Артуру всего себя, показать, из чего состоит, он обязательно попросит его научиться играть в две руки. И они будут встречаться пальцами на фортепиано. И музыка будет звучать диссонансом к их немым диалогам. Он всего этого хочет.   
Неохотно выпустив руку Артура, Мерлин сидит в машине, здесь тихо, нет никаких звуков города. Только успокаивающее дыхание Артура и его обволакивающее присутствие, и Мерлин расслабляется, откидывает голову на сиденье и чуть сползает вниз. Наконец-то он может расслабиться и отпустить от себя два дня беспрерывной тоски.  
Квартира Артура ощущается большой. Не просто большой, а огромной, Мерлин с трудом может представить себе, зачем ему столько пространства. Он ведет руками по стене, осязая ее, примериваясь, прислушивается к тому, как звучат здесь его шаги и как будут слышаться голоса. Ему интересно, как будет звучать здесь чей-то крик, или стон, а может быть, он наконец узнает, как звучит фортепиано в большом и пустом пространстве, как очистится музыка, когда не будет встречать препятствий, и как станет свободней ему самому, когда это случится.  
Ему все это интересно узнать, и он готов начать эксперименты прямо сейчас. Артур обнимает его и ведет в другую комнату, Мерлин возмущается:  
— Я мог бы и сам дойти, — и чувствует, как Артур снимает с него темные очки. Мерлин не знает, как выглядит без них, страшно ли смотреть в слепые глаза, или, может быть, нет, но он не успевает всерьез обеспокоиться. Артур осторожно целует его в переносицу, и Мерлин расслабляется, не до конца, но ровно настолько, чтобы перестать думать о глупостях.  
— Я хочу сам, все хочу, — голос Артура звучит тихо, и появляется ощущение, что он боится расплескать тишину и уют, которые их окружают. Но он боится напрасно. Мерлин расплывается в улыбке, когда Артур касается клавиш и извлекает несколько аккордов. Громких и не созвучных.  
Мерлин садится за фортепиано, Артур прислоняется к его бедру, и на несколько секунд они замирают в тишине. А потом тишина разбивается в осколки, и музыка плещется вокруг них, окутывает, перекликает, звучит и, как прибой, разбивающийся о скалы, музыка разбивается о стены, отступает и снова накатывает волнами. Это звучит, звучит громко и чистыми нотами, яркими, звонкими, и чем-то напоминает детский смех, бег по лужам, и в груди ширится золотистое счастье. Мерлин счастливо улыбается и играет для того слушателя, которого сам выбрал.   
Мерлин ложится спать возле Артура, зябко кутается в одеяло, пытаясь утащить себе кусочек побольше. А потом тихо лежит, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию и погружаясь в какой-то странный туман. Мысли текут плавно и размеренно, и не безразличной рекой, как обычно, а теплым потоком, окутывая его всего, до кончиков пальцев. И Мерлин сжимает руку в кулак, сжимает до боли, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он жив, все это правда, реальность, или ему снится реалистичный сон. Так он и лежит, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию и постепенно засыпая.  
А утро врывается в него внезапно, гудками машин, криками людей. И это не то утро, когда его будит будильник, это ранний Лондон, с другого конца города. Это новые краски, новые звуки, и Мерлин чувствует, как постепенно поднимается солнце, как оно шипит и протягивает свои лучи в сторону туманного города. И Лондон в ответ потягивается, как гигантский кот, и мурлычет на разные лады, просыпается, становится шумным, игривым и ласковым. И Мерлин, выскользнув из постели и нацепив артуровскую рубашку, наощупь находит зал с фортепиано, садится и начинает играть.   
Играет на вдохновении, на новых красках, купается в лучах солнца, которое ощущает кожей, и улыбается. И музыка гремит и расходится волнами по всей комнате, приветствует новый день, новое утро, много таких утр в будущем. Утро, в котором будет чужое сонное дыхание, тяжелая рука поперек живота, тепло, может быть, кофе, или английский крепкий чай, теплые губы со вкусом того же кофе и зубной пасты.  
И все это в красно-золотых тонах, реющих на синем фоне. В красках рассвета, или заката, Мерлин не знает точно, просто ему хочется, чтобы все именно так и было.   
Теплое солнце, теплая рука на спине, Артур, к которому Мерлин прислоняется, много музыки, разные контрасты. А потом он обязательно научит его играть вальс в две руки. И будет еще много всего интересного. И ему станут сниться другие сны, под теплое уютное молчание. Он будет видеть другие краски. Но в его голове навсегда запечатлится этот красно-золотой узор чужой музыки.   
Он так и замирает, опустив руки и оборвав новую мелодию посередине, не доведя ее до конца. Замирает, чтобы вслушаться в то, как дышит Артур за его спиной, чтобы почувствовать золотой свет вокруг них. И в его голове какая-то пасторальная картинка, выловленная из подсознания: двое людей, замерших у черного фортепиано, и за ними огромное окно с синим небом, а за этим небом — золотой дракон, подмигивающий им с красного холста.


End file.
